


Baby Pink

by sacrificeplay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Reiner Braun, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has Anger Issues, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masochism, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Painplay, Past Child Abuse, Reiner Braun Has Issues, Reiner Braun Needs a Hug, Relationship Issues, Sadism, Self-Harm, Soft Reiner Braun, but they love each other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrificeplay/pseuds/sacrificeplay
Summary: Two different faces of the same coin are Eren and Reiner. Burdens of the past and mental anguish keep adding to their sufferings. But at least they have each other. They will always have each other.Right?(This fic explores a relationship between two people with mental health issues that keep challenging them. Trigger warnings apply.)
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> had to write a fic abt these two. this fic will be pretty short (i'm thinking one or two more chapters???) but who knows where this ererei brain rot takes me. 
> 
> i'll update the tags whenever necessary, but please do heed them!!! 
> 
> feedback is always appreciated so please comment your thoughts and opinions <3

“Reiner,” Eren called as he tapped his fingers against the blonde’s temple. Reiner had his head resting on Eren’s lap, and lifted it to face the man as he spoke. “I’m horny.”

Most of their weekends were spent like this. Staying in, Reiner resting his head on Eren’s lap as he watched a movie, Eren scrolling mindlessly through his phone while occasionally playing with the blond’s hair until he’d come across porn and declare to his boyfriend he’s horny.

Reiner always responded silently by getting off the comfortable couch and down on his knees in front of his boyfriend. He waited patiently for his next line of instruction, but Eren took some time to caress his boyfriend’s cheeks lazily. It wasn’t unusual. Eren often did this. 

He wanted to do so much to the kneeling man. He knew Reiner wouldn’t refuse—that he would mindlessly nod and say “Anything for you, Eren” even if it ended with him on the verge of a mental breakdown. It conflicted Eren to no end. He and Reiner knew he was sadistic. He got off to Reiner’s cries and begs, relished in the taste of his blood, absolutely loved choking him until his eyes rolled to the back of his head, enjoyed bruising his skin and slapping the tears streaming down his face away. 

But he wasn’t cruel. 

He always knew when to stop. Or at least he thought he did. Reiner almost always sought more. Eren thought it must be because it was simply not enough to sexually satisfy the man. Lately, however, he has come to realize that Reiner is seeking punishment. It would have been fine. He would have spanked him, fucked him till he screamed the safe word, choked him till he lost his consciousness. Eren did these things. And somehow, Reiner encouraged him to do more. He never even used the safe word they’ve established. Eren found it hot. His mind would reel and brainstorm all the terrible things he could do to his boyfriend. 

“You make me wanna hurt you so bad. I wanna hurt you so bad. I wanna… I wanna… fuck, Reiner. I fucking love how much of a masochistic bitch you are. Filthy, worthless whore. My favorite boy to abuse,” Eren crooned during one of their sessions. 

“Please…” Reiner sobbed. “Please… more… I can take it. I wanna… I wanna take it.” 

Eren couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have found someone who withheld and craved all of his sadistic, sick fantasies. Someone who wanted them to come to life. 

All of the luck he counted was thrown out of the window when he came back from a sleepover to an empty, quiet apartment one day. He walked into the bathroom to find his boyfriend’s arms covered in blood. One bloody hand holding a knife, the other covered in deep, bleeding cuts. Reiner’s shocked eyes were pouring tears, and his hands trembled worse than he had ever seen them do so before. 

Eren was absolutely speechless. He stood there, eyes wide and his right hand gripping the bouquet of flowers he had gotten Reiner. 

“Reiner…” his voice came out shaky. “What are you doing?” 

Reiner blinked and dropped the knife as he profusely wiped the tears away with his hands, but it smeared blood all over his face, and Eren had never thought he’d hate such sight. 

“E-Eren. Please please please don’t leave! I can explain!” Reiner rambled as he got up to meet Eren. Eren didn’t mean to flinch as hard as he did when he ended up taking a step back, a step away from his boyfriend, and dropped the bouquet of red roses to the ground. Reiner was in so much distress, and he looked it. 

“Reiner. Your arms. You’re losing blood,” Eren murmured as his wide eyes landed on the cuts. 

“They’re n-not as deep as you think. E-Eren I—” 

“Why the hell did you do this?” 

Reiner dropped to his knees as a broken sob escaped him. “You were gone for t-too long a-and I th-thought… I th-thought y-you left…” 

“I was hungover and had to crash at Armin’s till I could drive again, Reiner!” Eren’s voice was strained and loud. “I told you I was staying over! I told you I couldn’t drive back! I told you!” 

“I-I know. I’m so f-fucking s-sorry! Please E-Eren! Please m-my love…” Reiner continued sobbing as he hugged Eren’s legs. “Please d-don’t leave. My m-mind n-never quiets d-down w-when you do.” 

Long conversations came after that night. Eren came to understand that the real reason why Reiner was seeking so much pain out of their sex was to harm himself, in a way, to make up for the sharp edges of a blade or a knife against his wrists. 

“So… if I… if I hurt you enough, you won’t do this to yourself?” Eren asked. 

“Y-Yes,” Reiner mumbled as his head bowed further. 

Eren understood where his boyfriend was coming from, and he knew what he was signing up to when he first decided to date him. He knew Reiner’s perception of love was fucked up due to his father. He knew Reiner’s childhood was built on abuse laced with meaningless I love you’s. He knew his drunk father would beat him up, call him all sorts of filthy names, and blame him for his mother’s death. And when he was sober, he’d caress his son’s bruised cheeks, tell him he loves him, and shove a stuffed teddy bear into his arms just to rip it to shreds by the very next drink.

Worst of all, he knew that Reiner would allow his father to beat him up however and whenever he desired because, in his mind, his father was showing him love in the only way he knew how. He thought his father was still kind to do that even when he blamed him for his mother’s death. 

Eren tried to back off for a while. He didn’t inflict any physical, verbal, or sexual pain upon his boyfriend during their sessions, or reinforce the submissive/dominant dynamic their relationship has taken. Reiner has never been in more distress in his life. He wanted to cut again, and Eren knew that in the way that Reiner would unwrap the bandages around his wrists at night when he thought Eren was sleeping just to scratch at them till they bled. 

“Reiner. Please stop,” Eren murmured. 

“Why did you stop touching me?” Reiner whispered as he kept scratching. “You even stopped calling me your boy. It’s been five days.” 

Eren sighed and draped his arm around his boyfriend to stop him. He realized right then and there that he might have fucked up in his approach. He’s not a therapist to dictate the correct course of action, and he knew Reiner took Eren’s sadistic ways as a coping mechanism. And Reiner was happy with that. Besides, Eren has always made sure Reiner received the best aftercare after every session. He would clean him up, shower him with sweet words, get him his favorite food, massage his precious body, kiss and tend to the cuts and bruises, and when the beatings and spanks were exceptionally rough and hard, he’d have him rest for the whole day or for however long it took his body to heal. 

He was a dumbass for thinking Reiner would be okay with the sudden changes, let alone for it to be good for him. 

“I’m sorry, baby boy,” Eren cooed and kissed the back of his shoulders. “Can you please turn around for me? I wanna see that precious face of yours.” 

His heart ached when Reiner’s face was glowing with tears. “Oh, sweetheart. I’m so sorry… I thought… I thought I was doing the right thing…” 

That night, he held Reiner as he cried against his chest and babbled.   
  
“I know I’m f-fucked up. I know I n-need th-therapy. I know I’m b-burdening you w-with me. I know all of th-this,” he gasped his words out. “B-But I can’t a-afford therapy a-and m’not e-even ready f-for it. A-And I love y-you so much. You’ve b-been so p-patient w-with me. You d-deserve… y-you des—” 

“Shh, I know where you’re going with this,” Eren whispered and kissed the blonde’s forehead. “Reiner, there is no one in the world I would rather be with. You’re mine. And I’m yours. And no matter how hard this gets, we’ll find a way through. Together. Right?” 

“Right,” Reiner sniffled. 

“I love you, baby boy.” 

“I love you.” 

With that, Eren wrapped the bandages around his boyfriend’s wrists again. The cuts were healing, and would’ve probably healed much faster if Reiner wasn’t scratching on them. 

Eren himself has been itching to take his anger out on something or someone. He has been grumpier and ruder around his friends when he met them within those five days. Everybody knew about his anger issues and always nagged at him to go to therapy. He absolutely hated their comments. Didn’t they know that he would’ve if he could’ve afforded it? 

The only person who seemed to have always heard him out whenever he spoke about his issues was Reiner. He never rained redundant words of advice on him, or suggested means of coping that Eren would never use. He just listened. It was so refreshing to Eren—so foreign. He never treated him any differently or walked on eggshells whenever he spoke to him. He wanted to see Eren for all that he is. Eren has never met someone as understanding. 

They fell for each other quite quickly because there were no lies or attempts to hide. They knew they were both damaged in their own ways, but that they were so much more than that. They were human.

And now, Eren caresses his boyfriend’s cheek as he kneels before him. Eren takes his precious time to look at him. He’s wearing the baby pink shirt Eren loves on him so much, his hair is slightly ruffled and smells of strawberry shampoo, the TV illuminates his face in a way that makes his eyes glint, his lips are slightly pouted as they always are, and Eren just wants to do things to him. 

Eren’s hand moves to tug on the golden locks of his boyfriend. Not harshly, not gently either. An unspoken question of _Can I?_

Reiner rests his hands against the brunet’s thighs—his unspoken response in which he declares his submission. But he knows Eren needs to hear it too. “Do it,” he whispers. 

It’s all Eren needs to hear before he tugs harder on Reiner’s hair, baring his neck. His other hand runs gently across the length of Reiner’s neck, making him shiver as it tickles him slightly. A few solid seconds pass before Eren presses his nails down, scratching at the skin as though it offends him. Reiner’s eyes shut tightly under him as he keeps quiet. 

He missed this. 

And Eren can tell that he did in the way that he keeps pushing his head further back—an encouragement for Eren to keep going, baring more skin to hurt. 

“Look at me, Reiner,” Eren says sternly. Even that tone Reiner has missed so much. 

Reiner lowers his head and opens his eyes to look at the brunet. Eren moves the hand he had buried in the golden locks to hold one side of Reiner’s face, the other to slap him. It hurts worse that way, and Reiner opens his eyes after the first slap to look deeply into Eren’s emerald eyes with an endearing smile on his face. And that smile snaps something in Eren. 

He slaps at him again and again. Grunts escaped Reiner’s lips as his skin turned a rosy color. Whimpers escaped his lips as the skin turned a much deeper pink. Then cries as the skin turned into a deep shade of red. And when tears started pouring out of his caramel eyes, Eren synced the hits with them—his own sadistic, romantic way of catching them before they fall.

Throughout it all, Reiner’s palms remained rested against Eren’s thighs, only shaking or flinching slightly during a hit, but never moving off. 

“Tell me, baby boy. Did you miss this?” Eren rasped. 

“Yes! I missed it so fucking much,” Reiner whimpered. 

“That’s what I fucking thought.”

Eren himself can’t deny how much he has missed this, too. It feels so liberating to take his anger and stress out on someone, and it’s satisfactory to have someone so willing to take it all; and not just any someone, but Reiner. Reiner who Eren knew he had a special connection with the minute he laid eyes on him. Reiner who taught him what softness and innocence is. Reiner who is smiling in between slaps that tell him to _go on. Nothing else matters. It’s just you and me. And I will never judge you for who you are and what you give, for I will take it. I will always take it._

Eren stops abruptly to caress the bruised skin. Reiner is breathing heavily and is putting effort into keeping his eyes from reflexively shutting as his boyfriend moves his hands. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love that baby pink shirt on you?” Eren whispers with a smile. 

“Many, many times,” Reiner whispers back, mirroring his boyfriend's smile. “You should buy me more baby pink clothes.” 

Eren hums in agreement as his hands move to Reiner’s neck again. “I’ll just end up ripping them off you.” 

“Sounds fine by me as long as you let me keep some.” 

"Really?” Eren asks with wide, focused eyes. His hands tighten slightly around Reiner’s neck. “That won’t scare you? I won’t scare you?” 

Eren has witnessed many nights in which Reiner would hold onto his favorite plushie—some teddy bear Eren won for him from an amusement park—and crying in his sleep for his dad to _stop. Please stop, dad! Don’t tear him apart. He’s all I have!_

“I trust you,” Reiner whispers, and the look in his eyes says so much more. It’s so intimate. The way he’s looking up at Eren’s emerald eyes as though they hold the world’s seven wonders. His hands move from Eren’s thighs to rest atop of his hands instead and gives them a reassuring and encouraging squeeze. “You’re not him. I trust you.” 

“Do you, Reiner?” Eren squeezes his hands harder. 

Reiner gasps under him as his face starts to blush. His hands are still holding onto Eren’s, and his eyes squint upon the increasing pressure on his neck. But he smiles as he chokes out “I-I do,” his hands dropping to his sides as proof. 

It’s all it takes for Eren’s hands to squeeze with the intent of choking his boyfriend into unconsciousness. He watches with softened eyes as Reiner gasps and as his face reddens. A tear rolls down his bruised cheek, and Eren leans in to catch it in a gentle kiss. 

“I love you, Reiner.” 

And before his limbs give out and his eyes shut, Reiner smiles as he gasps “I love you, Eren.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got 60+ likes on the first chapter, which is huge to me. THANK YOU!! <33 
> 
> i hope u enjoy this chapter and i'm looking forward to ur feedback!!
> 
> (TAGS HAVE BEEN UPDATED!!!)

He woke up wincing. His entire body felt sore from last night’s activities. Even turning his head around to look at his sleeping boyfriend hurt. 

But it hurt so good. 

It fueled him, made his heart ache and swell in the way it did whenever he felt loved. Eren had always been brutal and rough, and last night was no exception. One minute, Reiner was getting choked to unconsciousness; the next, he was awake and tied to one of their wooden, kitchen chairs. The rope felt rough against his wrists, and it hurt worse with how his arms were pulled tightly behind him. His ankles were also tied tightly to either leg of the chair. Almost too tightly.

“Ah, welcome back,” Eren said flatly. He always sounded so monotonous and cold whenever he took up the role. It sent chills down Reiner’s spine. 

Reiner squirmed in his seat as Eren sat across from him. He could see a satin black blindfold in the brunet’s hands, and he felt himself get hard in anticipation of what was to come.

“Stop squirming,” Eren warned. “I want you to be perfectly still for this. Understood?” 

Reiner nodded. 

“Say it,” Eren raised his voice and resisted smiling when Reiner flinched. 

“Yes, I understand.” 

“I understand, what?” 

“I understand… daddy.” 

Despite doing this for some time now, Reiner still felt incredibly shy calling Eren “daddy.” For one, it fit the stereotype of being into the kink due to his daddy issues—something that has made him feel incredibly vulnerable and exposed to admit when he and Eren first negotiated their kinks. They had come to the agreement that the titles would be left totally up to Reiner during their sessions. It made no difference to Eren. All that mattered was Reiner’s comfort, especially when the blonde was already on the receiving end of Eren’s brutal treatment. 

That doesn’t mean that hearing a man as bulky and manly as Reiner, dressed in a baby pink shirt and gray sweatpants, tied up while shyly calling him “daddy” doesn’t make Eren not want to fuck him silly. 

“Hmm,” Eren finally responded. “Good boy.” 

Eren got up to circle around Reiner, before standing behind him to tie the blindfold over his eyes. He only liked using it for the first few minutes of their sessions. He always made sure to take it off in time of seeing those beautiful caramel eyes pour their tears in need, pain, and desperation. 

Then, he leaned over the blonde’s shoulder to whisper, “I’m gonna fuck you till you’re screaming tonight. I wanna hear you beg me to stop. I wanna test your limits. Wanna see how long it’s gonna take before you start screaming our safe word. Tell me, baby boy, do you remember what the safe word is?” 

“R-Red, daddy.” 

“You’ve never used it before, hmm?” 

“No. I-I… I haven’t.” 

“Why’s that, Reiner? Do you think that just because you’re all big and strong that you can just take whatever I give you?” he whispered as he squeezed around the blonde’s biceps. “Honestly, you wound me.” 

“I just… I just love the things you do to me. I don’t want them to stop.” 

“Even when they’re too much? You get so overwhelmed sometimes. Yet you never stop me…” 

Eren had a strategy he was hoping would work here. He’s glad his boyfriend seems to be enjoying everything they do, but he does want Reiner to practice how to let him know when it’s too much. 

“I don’t want to stop you,” Reiner says, and his tone shocks Eren. It’s full of determination. “I want to hurt for you. I want you to take all of your anger out on me. I know you’re full of it, y’know? I want to be covered in bruises. I want to bleed. I want you to hurt me in all the ways you know how. It makes me—” he cuts himself off abruptly. 

“Makes you what?” Eren asks as his hands rest against the man’s chest in a comforting, reassuring manner. “You can tell me, Reiner.” 

“It… makes me feel… feel…” Reiner swallows thickly as his cheeks heat up and his eyes sting. “Loved.” 

Eren kisses the top of Reiner’s head before retreating back to his seat. If he thought he was angry enough to take up the sadistic, dominant boyfriend role, now he was angry enough to tear the world apart. 

He had always known why Reiner is as masochistic as he is, but the man had never admitted to it like this. Eren had to put in the extra work of pulling a few words here and there out of Reiner until he got the bigger picture. To hear it like this made Eren want to bring the man’s father back from the dead just to show him what hell truly looks like.

“E-Eren?” 

“Still here, baby boy. Just thinking of all the ways I could love you tonight.” 

He’s an angry, cruel bastard who only knows how to cope by wreaking havoc, and before him is the love of his life: a man who copes by taking the anger and cruelty given to him from the person he loves most. They were truly a match made in heaven. 

He got up again. Caressing Reiner’s cheeks and neck. The calm before the storm. Really getting a feel for the smooth skin before it’s clad in shades of red and purple. Then, suddenly, a slap. It caught Reiner by surprise. 

_Perfect._

Eren was getting riled up. His hands itched for more. He slapped him again, watching as Reiner’s lips parted to whimper louder and louder as the hits got harder and harder. He doesn’t know when or how did his hand form a fist, but he couldn’t stop himself from punching at the perfectly sculpted face. The blonde was panting and grunting beneath him. He could see the canvas that is Reiner’s skin turn an angry shade of red, and Eren’s an artist who is merely trying to reflect his vision properly. 

“M-More,” Reiner gasped out. “What are y-you holding back f-for?”

Eren’s eyebrows furrowed as his fist paused mid-air. “I’m not holding back. Shut the fuck up.” 

Reiner chuckled. “G-Gotten weak, hmm?” 

Eren knew what Reiner was doing: he was fucking enticing him. Riling him up. 

_The fucking brat._

“Who the fuck are you calling weak, you filthy whore?” With that, he delivered what he hoped to be the hardest punch he has delivered yet. He watched as Reiner coughed a few times before blood started to dribble out of his mouth. His lip got busted, and yet the brat held his head up to smile widely. “That was fucking hot.” 

Eren couldn’t help the delighted chuckle that escaped him as he leaned to kiss the blonde. His tongue immediately shoved itself in, relishing in the taste of Reiner’s blood. His teeth pulled at his busted lip, and in doing so, he located the cut and alternated between nibbling and lapping it with his tongue, drawing several winces from the bleeding man. 

“I fucking love you like this. All compliant and open for abuse,” Eren whispered into his mouth as he teased Reiner’s nipples. “Fucking love how sensitive these boys are, too. You sound so cute when you don’t know if you should moan in pain or pleasure.” 

Eren couldn’t take it anymore and decided to undo his belt. He had to resist chuckling yet again when Reiner quite literally perked up at the sound like a puppy. He even started inching his face closer to Eren’s direction. Eren yanked him by the hair. “Stay fucking still, bitch. And open your mouth wide.” 

Reiner complied and felt Eren’s thumbs press against the bones of his jaw in a manner that would keep them open despite Reiner’s best efforts. He felt the heavy weight of Eren’s dick on his tongue, and it pulled a whimper out of him when it rubbed against the cut on his lower lip. His face was throbbing and Eren’s hands holding his head in place made it hurt much worse. 

Reiner couldn’t be happier. 

“Fucking hell, Rei. Your mouth is just… fuck! Always so good to use,” Eren praised as his hips set a rhythm. “I can feel you drooling all over me like the bitch you are. So eager to please, aren’t you, boy? Wanna please your daddy so bad that you don’t even mind if he uses you as his punching bag?” 

Reiner moaned, and Eren gripped at the golden locks to steady himself. 

“Fucking hell. You’re just too good at this. Maybe I should lock you up here. You wouldn’t go out. No one would see you. You’ll only be made available for me. Maybe I should keep you naked all the time, too. Easy access, y’know?” 

The blonde was trying too hard to keep up with the brutal pace as well as trying his best not to cum. Eren has always had a way with words. 

“Maybe I should get you baby pink ropes and blindfolds. Since that’s all you would wear, then you’d need variety, hmm? Fuck. You’d look so pretty like that, baby boy.” 

Eren was panting in between words, and had to pull out before he would cum. Had he not pulled out at the right time, just the sight of his dick covered in drool and Reiner’s mouth dripping lines of it mixed with blood would have had him cum right then and there. Reiner’s face was getting bruised, a few tears escaped from under the blindfold, his lips were bright red and plump, and his hair was ravished from Eren’s hold on it. 

“Fucking hell, Rei,” Eren moaned. “I never get tired of seeing you like this. You look like such a fucking whore. Who would’ve thought someone as innocent and soft as you would look like this?” 

“D-Daddy,” Reiner whined. “Please. I… I wanna feel y-you inside me.” 

Eren yanked the blindfold off of Reiner’s face before grabbing his face harshly. “Look at me. Say that again.” 

Those caramel, glassy eyes did as he was told. “Daddy,” Reiner moaned. “If I’m as innocent and soft as you say, why don’t you fuck the innocence out of me? Why don’t you beat the softness out of me?” he put on an innocent smile and whispered “I wanna feel you inside me, daddy.” 

Eren blinked for a few seconds. He was trying painfully hard to not cum just over those words. To top it off, Reiner tilted his face to capture Eren’s thumb in his mouth—lapping at it with his tongue and sucking on it. 

The next few moments of undoing the ties and pulling Reiner by the hair into their room were a blur. Eren kept the knots around Reiner’s wrists intact. As soon as they were in the room, Eren pressed him against the wall. Kissing and biting at his lips until they felt numb. Reiner’s gasps and moans were muffled by Eren’s lips when he started punching at his chest and abdomen. The punches were getting harder and harder, and Eren’s lips were still demanding the make out session. A particularly hard punch had Reiner cry and resist the urge to double over in pain. Eren got high off of that reaction, and so, kept punching at the same area. Reiner could only feed Eren’s open mouth his sobs and screams. 

“This is what truly riles me up, Rei. Here I am abusing the fuck out of your body, and there’s still so much more to come. And yet, you don’t stop me. All because my baby boy loves this so much, hmm?” Eren cooed before delivering another punch. “You love getting abused, Rei?” 

Reiner was getting dazed. He wished he could find the proper words to articulate how much he loves this—how much he is feeling loved by this. 

“I l-love y-you abusing m-me, daddy. O-Only y-you.” 

“That’s right,” Eren whispered as one hand caressed the side of the blonde’s face. “You’re mine. No one else’s. My fucktoy. My little bitch. My boy to abuse and ruin. Mine. Just mine.” 

“Yours,” Reiner whispered as tears escaped his eyes. “Always.” 

“Mine, mine, mine,” Eren followed every word with a hard punch, and it was finally enough to get Reiner to double over and fall to his knees as he sobbed in pain. Eren took advantage of the position as he dragged Reiner by the hair to settle him in front of a body mirror. Reiner’s arms were still tied behind him, and he struggled to crawl on just his knees. 

Once in front of the mirror, Eren pulled a pair of scissors out of a nightstand drawer to tear Reiner’s shirt off. “I know you’re not quite ready for me to tear something off of you by my hands. And I don’t want to know how that could make you react. This is better, yeah?” 

Reiner’s heart swelled at how thoughtful Eren is. He leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on the brunet’s cheek in response, pulling away to show him an endearing, grateful smile.

The scissors ran smoothly across the soft fabric to reveal fresh bruises taking form where his fists had landed. “Fuck, that’s so pretty,” Eren whispered to himself, then he positioned himself behind Reiner and yanked at his hair to see himself in the mirror before him. “Look at you, baby boy. Look at how pretty you are like this.” 

Reiner couldn’t help but smile at his reflection. “The one on the upper right is my favorite,” he giggled. 

“I figured. It looks like a heart,” Eren chuckled. “Let me help you take those pants off, boy. I’m still not done with you.” 

Everything was a blur. It was happening too slow and too fast all at once. Reiner didn’t know what to call this, but it felt like this is all what his life came down to. Everything else, including himself, felt insignificant. All that mattered was Eren. 

“You still here?” Eren whispered in his ear, voice gentle and concerned. 

“Huh?” 

“I gave you an order like, three times now. And you’re crying.” 

“Oh,” Reiner said as he realized that his face was damp with tears. “I f-feel so… good. N-Need more.” 

Eren chuckled. “Getting braindead on me already?” 

“I swear to god I can’t th-think right. J-Just wanna feel you and h-hear your voice.” 

“Patience, boy.” 

Eren manhandled Reiner accordingly, positioning him just right in front of the mirror. He tightened the knots around the blonde’s wrists, using the remaining length of the rope to tie loosely around his neck. His face was shoved into the rug beneath him, and Reiner knew it was going to agitate his bruised face even more. His ass was up and Eren placed a steady palm on his lower back to make him arch just right. 

“I want you to look into the mirror for this,” Eren said sternly as he held Reiner’s head up by the hair, then he leaned over the blonde’s back to whisper “I’m not gonna prep you. You’ll just have to take it for what it is like the masochistic bitch that you are.” 

And just like that, Eren was forcing himself into the man beneath him, watching intently as Reiner struggled to keep his eyes from shutting in pain. He was panting and whimpering as Eren forced himself in deeper. 

“T-Too d-deep! H-Hurts!”   
  
“Tsk, that’s too bad,” Eren fake cooed. He gave a violent thrust and moaned when he heard Reiner sob. “It’s almost as if you were made just for me, Reiner. Tell me, who owns you, slut?” 

“Y-You—ow!—you d-do!” Reiner hiccuped. 

“You sound in so much pain. I wonder if the neighbors could hear you. I wonder what would they say. Would they think you’re a poor little thing getting abused under my hands, or would they think you’re a dirty, masochistic whore too needy and too eager to please in any way possible?” 

The thrusts were at a brutal pace, and the pain came in a burning-like sensation. Reiner’s head hurt from the bruises and the mean grip Eren had on his hair. His thighs were trembling. Eren spanked at his ass and thighs, occasionally whispering to himself “Fuck, look at that ass” and “Mine, mine, mine.” It made Reiner’s chest flutter. 

Eren pulled at Reiner’s head until they were chest-to-back. His hand moved from the golden locks to the soft, sensitive nipples, pinching at them as though he hated the feel of them. He still forced Reiner’s back to arch in that position, and Reiner became such a babbling, sobbing mess. 

“Ah! D-Daddy! M-May I cum? M’gonna—ah! Gonna cum if… if y-you keep—ouch!” 

“Don’t you fucking dare cum just yet,” Eren said as he pulled on the rope around the blonde’s neck. He watched as Reiner struggled to breathe properly. “You’re not allowed to pass out either. I’m just a sick fuck and wanna feel you struggle against me as I cum.” 

Reiner’s whole body was twitching as the rope pulled at his neck harder. The bruises on his face throbbed. He tried to cough, tried to breathe properly, but between the violent thrusts that knocked the air out of his lungs and the increasing pressure against his neck, it was to no avail. Just as his body started to go lax and his eyes were just on the brink of shutting, the rope loosened. He took in gulps of air before the rope tightened again, and his chest ached at the sudden interruption. Eren just chuckled darkly behind him. 

“Fucking hell. That was something to see. It never fails to amaze me how adorably naïve you are to my ways.” 

“E-Er-en,” Reiner coughed out weakly. “Cum. I-Inside me. P-Please.”

Eren moaned at that. How could he not when his voice sounded so broken? His body was practically limp as he fucked into him, the only thing holding him up being Eren’s arms wrapped around his broad chest. 

“Gonna cum. I’m gonna—fuck! M’gonna fill you up, baby boy,” Eren said as he gave one last harsh thrust and stayed there as he came, breathlessly chanting “Good whore, Reiner. Good fucking whore.” 

He pulled out slowly, seeing his cum seep out and drip all over Reiner’s thighs. He manhandled Reiner’s barely cooperative body to sit between his legs. The brunet rested his chin upon the blonde’s shoulder as he watched their reflection, his long hair tickling Reiner’s neck. 

“Do you deserve a treat, baby boy?” 

“Did I-I make d-daddy happy?” 

“More than happy,” Eren whispered before biting on his earlobe. “You made daddy use you however he wanted. He beat you up pretty badly, didn’t he?” he ran his hands over Reiner’s chest and abdomen, poking his finger at the bruises to elicit delicious whimpers from the bruised man. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Daddy can be so violent sometimes, hm?” 

Reiner’s head lolled against Eren’s shoulder, and his eyes shut tightly as he tried to breathe. “Y-Yeah. H-He can.” 

Eren always made sure to keep Reiner aware of where he was and who he was doing this with. He could tell Reiner was losing the grip on that, and so, he ordered him to open his eyes. “Look into the mirror, Reiner. Talk to me.” 

“D-Daddy?” 

“Yes, my sweet boy?” 

“I love you.” 

_Fuck. How cute._

“I love you too, baby boy. You made me feel so good. Wanna show you how good you made me feel,” he whispered as one hand started stroking his dick, the other pinching and rubbing at his nipples.

Reiner moaned so sweetly for him—his name, his title, how much he loves him, how much he loves everything he does to him—and Eren was pretty sure hearts could be seen floating above his head as he heard it all. 

“Daddy daddy daddy! M’gonna cum—ah! May I?” 

“So polite and sweet,” Eren smiled at him. “Cum for me, Reiner.” 

Just as Reiner started cuming, Eren bit down on the skin bridging between neck and shoulder. The brunet relished in the sweet sound of the moans laced with pained whimpers that escaped Reiner. It was divine. 

Reiner’s body went lax and his eyes closed as he tried to recover. Eren held him through it, peppering his bruised face with gentle kisses and humming a soothing melody under his breath. He smiled in anticipation of his favorite moment of this, and surely, it came. 

Reiner opened his eyes, blinked a few times at his boyfriend, then his lips broke into a shy smile as he whispered “Hi.” 

“Hi, my love,” Eren chuckled. “Gosh, you’re so cute. You did so well. Thank you.” 

Reiner tucked the long hair strands behind his boyfriend’s ears to get a look at him. “No. Thank you. I love you so much.” 

“No, no, no. Thank you! And I love you so much more.” 

“Noooo,” Reiner whined. “It’s thank you! Not me! And I love you more and more.” 

They broke into a fit of giggles before Eren instructed Reiner to lay on the bed. He went into the bathroom to prepare a warm bath for them, and came back with a rag to at least get the cum off of his boyfriend’s body. Reiner was barely functioning. Still riding on the high of euphoria. Eren didn’t blame him and got to work, wiping away the cum on his stomach, chest, thighs, and ass. By the time he was done, the bathtub had been filled. He used Reiner’s favorite bath gels and soothing bath salts, and helped the tired blonde up to the bathroom. 

They sat there in silence. The steam of hot water diffusing into the air, feather-like in its travel. The scent of warm vanilla putting them at ease. Sitting chest-to-back. Reiner feeling Eren’s heartbeat against him, and declaring it his lifeline. Eren felt genuinely content, not a single bothersome thought on his mind, for he was too busy thinking of how in love he is with the man in his arms. He never thought anyone could make him feel this way, but here he was tracing _I love you_ on the man’s back just to hear him shyly say it back.

After their bath, Eren took care of Reiner’s body. He used soothing gels and expensive creams to tend to the bruises. He also made sure to kiss over each one of them and massage the sore muscles. He dressed his boy up in a white shirt and black sweatpants, kissing his pout away when he realized all of his baby pink shirts were in the laundry. 

“But guess what?” Eren said excitedly as he fetched something from a clothing basket. “I washed your favorite teddy bear for you. He now smells like vanilla! I’ll wash all of your baby pink clothes first thing in the morning, alright my love?” 

Reiner smiled brightly as he hugged the stuffed toy to his chest. “You promise?”

“You’re too cute,” Eren breathed out. “I promise, Rei. Now go to bed, I’ll join you in a bit.” 

Reiner didn’t listen. Instead, he hugged Eren from behind as he worked on making tea probably to soothe Reiner’s throat. 

“Reiner,” Eren stretched his name out like a parent about to lecture their kid. 

“What?! You’re warm and cozy and I’m cold.” 

Eren sighed. “I swear to god you’re gonna be the death of me. You and your cute ass.”

When they finally got to bed, they couldn’t stop talking about all the silly things that came to their mind. Eren occasionally playing with Reiner’s hair as he spoke, and Reiner planting kisses on Eren’s bare chest where his head rested. They knew they were gonna wake up the next morning tired, and in Reiner’s case, sore as all hell. But none of it mattered. They’ll face the days one step at a time. Today, they feel tired and loved. The only certainty tomorrow brings is that they’ll wake up in each other’s arms. 

And that’s more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea if i should give more chapters to this or if i should leave it at this. if i'm to add more chapters, it's probably to explore reiner's daddy and abandonment issues, as well as eren's anger issues and the root of them. maybe even introduce other characters and how they interact w those two? 
> 
> i'm leaving it up to the readers because idk how invested ppl would be in this. let me know what u think, lovely ppl <33
> 
> OH and what did u think of the chapter?? please leave a comment of ur thoughts and opinions!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading <33


End file.
